A Painful Occurrence
by LycoX
Summary: Stiles is feeling some pain and does what he can to hide it from the others. As less questions he has to deal with, the better!


**A Painful Occurrence**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here and this is a request from djpes who wanted to see Hurt!Stiles and his hiding it from the Pack. Set in an AU world of season 4 where certain folks are alive and Peter had nothing to do with the Benefactor mess or Kate Argent.**

* * *

For some time now, one Stiles Stilinski was in some pain. Pain he did his best to hide from his friends in the Pack as he really didn't want to deal with their concern, questions, and their potential reactions once they got past the initial concern. Now it wasn't exactly life threatening or something he needed to see a doctor for, but it was rather embarrassing for him to really even want to talk about! Heck, he always figured it'd be something to brag about after he finally got with Lydia but finally experiencing it had him realizing that was so not the case at all! Said pain he's been experiencing you ask? Well, it involves the Pelvic region thanks in large part to a rather overly enthusiastic Malia Tate during sex! And while he was a bit happy with the fact he was probably getting more action then the others currently were for whatever reason, admitting to that little embarrassing secret just wasn't on the cards for him! Though Malia didn't see the problem as she felt there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

They both clearly enjoyed the sex and anytime he actually managed to exhaust her and cause her a little pain in her own pelvic area from the rare occasions they were rather rowdy in bed was something to be talked about! Especially with Lydia, Allison, and a few others! Which had actually explained for the teenager the looks he was getting from the girls on occasion, though he had started to resemble a tomato after Malia explained why. A conversation Lydia had been witnessed too and couldn't help but grin at the blushing boy and pat him on the shoulder in what he was positive was fake sympathy. It'd be Erica who would catch on to Stiles' pain when she happened to catch him wincing one particular afternoon at school. The blonde had toned down the aggressiveness thanks in part to Satomi after the older Wolf had managed to intervene on her and Vernon Boyd's behalf when the Alpha Pack had tried to go after them. Her influence on Erica was a soothing balm for the young girl and had been one of the reasons she had been willing to come back to Beacon Hills alongside Vernon. Though she was adamantly firm about being a member of the Ito Pack rather then Derek's.

Something that hurt him but he could understand it considering how he had been as an Alpha. Brett's little sister Lori had even latched on to the girl as a big sister and Erica was greatly loving it. Even taking on Brett as a little brother even though at first he didn't think he needed someone wanting to be a big sister to him considering the small difference in their ages. The young man had even tried being intimidating to Vernon once he started to accept being a little brother much to the older teenager's amusement. But he had never the less promised the kid he would do his best by Erica. Something that earned him a surprise kiss from Erica after she had happened to walk in on the promise being made.

Had Stiles been paying any attention that day, he would have made sure to avoid being caught over the wince. But alas, he hadn't been and was about to be in for an interesting moment, courtesy of one Erica Reyes! Busy was he at his locker that he failed to even realize his Catwoman was on the otherside of the locker door until she spoke. "So, I happened to spy with my little eye a curious little thing."

"Gah!" Cried out the boy as he stumbled backwards and then spotted Erica with her arms crossed and leaning up against the lockers with an expression on her face that couldn't mean anything good!

"Jesus Catwoman, warn a guy would ya!?" She just grinned at him while not even bothering to move from her spot.

"Now where would the fun be in that Batman?"

"Heart attack waiting to happen maybe?"

"Oh please Stiles, I hardly doubt you're gonna have a heart attack at your age. Not with how active and healthy you are anyways."

The fact she leered at him like he was a piece of meat told him that Malia had likely been talking about their bedtime life again. Which… Would probably explain Boyd's little glare from earlier that day! Then again, knowing his luck, it was probably due to something else the big guy probably thought related to him! "Uhh… Yeah, right. Anyways… What were you talkin' about when you scared a few years off my life?"

Here, she grinned at him again and he started to feel a little nervous over that. "Hmm… Well, like I said, I happened to spy with my little eye a very curious thing."

"And what would that be?"

Erica pretended to think a moment just to mess with him some as it was always fun to do that! "Well, it happened to be a wince Batman."

"A wince? Why would that be so interestin'? People do it all the time for all kinds a reasons."

"True, true. But the reason its so interesting is cause the wince my oh so beautiful eyes saw came from you. And I know for a fact there hasn't been any fights with the Supernatural in the last week or so so its not that."

 _Aww crap, I gotta throw her off this quickly!_

"Ever think maybe its just an old injury actin' up? Or maybe I'm wincin' over somethin' I just remembered but forgot to do?" That was plausible, right?

The smirk she gave him told him that she was so not buying that! "You know, I really don't think that's it."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I think its something else. Did you know Danny's been trying to talk Malia into having a little talk with Ethan?"

That greatly confused him, especially as that damn smirk of her's was still present! "Umm… What? Like what kind of talk exactly?"

"Oh, you know, something to do with some very enthusiastic sex. Which I gotta say Batman, quite a few of us are a little envious of you and your girl!"

Despite himself, he blushed like a tomato and it had Erica start to laugh at the sight of it. As the boy now had a damn good idea of just where all this was going! She even started to sing and the first line involved the Pelvic region, which quickly had him closing his locker door and hauling ass! Making for the girl to laugh even harder! Once she got herself under control and gave a mild glare to a few students who thought she was about to have an epilepsy attack, she looked on in the direction of where Stiles had gone off too with a proud smile on her lips. "God that was fun!"

"Fun for you Miss Reyes, him? Not so much." Those words made her jump a little and then turn towards the source of them.

Which was none other then Ken Yukimura himself! "Though I will tell you this, that sort of thing isn't all its cracked up to be once you are feeling that sort of pain. But… Its worth it." Especially when his beautiful wife took extra care of him once she realized how far she'd gone!

Erica couldn't help but grin at him. Hell, she loved talking with the man as he was just so darn easy going! The fact he was probably the biggest supporter of Scott and Kira was another bonus too and rumor had it that he had actually helped Scott out with the planning of his and Kira's first date. But he would always deny any involvement but a little grin of his would always be seen. One he always made certain to hide from Kira as it wouldn't due for her to catch on! "I'll keep that in mind Mr. Yukimura!" And with that, she was gone for her next class while Ken stood where he was.

"Ahh… Kids." Remarked the man before heading back into his own classroom to begin teaching.

 **The Loft**

A little while later saw everyone at Derek's Loft for the evening, not to go over the latest attack or speak of worries of some other sort of issue. No, it was more of a group hang out sort of thing actually that everyone was enjoying. Stiles though was making certain to keep himself a certain way so as to avoid feeling any pain in his pelvic area. Though it didn't help that he had Malia whispering into his ear about a few things that had him shifting about a little! Of course what he didn't know is that she was primarily messing with him thanks to a little girl talk with Erica prior to coming to the Loft. Stiles was already thinking of ways he could somehow get his girl back but it wasn't easy with what she was whispering into his ear! And it didn't help when he occasionally caught glances from a smirking Erica in his direction! At one point during a scene of a movie they were all watching, the blonde couldn't help but make a remark about it. "You know, as fun as that looks. It could probably be painful too. Like in the Pelvic region."

She made sure not to look his way but Stiles just KNEW she was aiming that at him! Insolent wench! See if he ever let her borrow any of his comics again! The fact she could just go and buy them or somehow convince his dad to let her borrow them never even entered his mind as he sulked. Malia just grinned and started kissing on him to get him to stop sulking, not even caring if Peter was sending them a glare for it. Her boyfriend couldn't help but close his eyes in contentment of what his girl was doing. Sadly it wasn't to last however! "You know, you might be right about that." Responded Scott thoughtfully and making Stiles' eyes open wide in shock.

 _No! No way would he betray me!_

"The Pelvic region is somewhat essential to a human body's functioning." Spoke Lydia afterwards.

 _Oh God no…_

Allison then chose to add in her own two cents that had Isaac grinning ear to ear by the end of it. "I do a lot of training but it never affects that area all that much. Isaac on the other hand..."

That even had Scott chuckling, at least until Kira spoke up and immediately had him blushing after it! "Yeah, but that was only once babe!"

"And I'm pretty sure I can do it again baby. I mean I can't let those tips from Malia go to waste..."

That caused Stiles' jaw to drop and had him looking at Malia who was looking away while whistling innocently. Which was not something he had taught her! Hell, he was gonna kick the ass of whoever did teach her! "Malia." Started up the young man and gaining a few curious looks his way.

Though it was more amusement then anything else really. She looked his way with what looked to be an attempt at looking innocent. Not that it was something Stiles bought at all! "Yeah Sti?"

"Have you been talkin' about certain things? Things that should be kept between us maybe?"

He watched as she gave that a moment of consideration before finally answering him. "Nope." Was all she would finally say but somehow he just couldn't believe her.

A grinning Erica however made a slight coughing noise that suspiciously sounded like the word 'Pelvic' being said. Making for an already confused Liam even more confused! This caused Stiles to rocket out of his seat much to Malia's dislike but it didn't last long due to the vast amount of amusement over the whole thing. "'Lia, I think we need to go somewhere a little more privately for a talk."

She looked at him and gave a fake look of confusion. "A talk? About what Sti?"

"Oh, you know." He then extended a hand to her and she took it and he hurriedly got her to the door.

"Is this about the Pelvis thing? Cause Mrs. Yukimura taught me a few things to help you with that."

"Oh God!" Moaned out Kira as that was so not something she wanted to know about!

A muffled groan escaped Stiles as well as Peter attempted to glare a hole into the kid's head. Nobody else heard what was said after he and Malia left the Loft and closed the door. And once it was closed shut, everybody started to laugh over the whole thing. Well, aside from Derek, a glaring Peter, and a very confused Liam. Once the laughter subsided and a few high fives were given, a very satisfied Erica leaned into Vernon with a very pleased smile on her lips. "Put a crease in my 1940 issue of Batman #1 will he? Yeah, I so don't think so!" That caused another round of laughter from everyone and even Peter had to grin at the deviousness of it!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed! Djpes, this probably isn't what you were looking for but none the less I do hope you enjoyed! Batman #1 from 1940 is of course the first appearance of Selina Kyle aka Catwoman.**


End file.
